Fox Shadow
by Spectre27
Summary: Unoriginal name I know. Naruto gets banished from Konoha after failing to retrieve Sasuke. Watch as he ascends through the legends of the ninja world!  No pairing ideas yet.


Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't become overpowered.  
"Talking"  
'_Thinking'_

Demon thinking and talking will be explained  
when I put Kyuubi in a chapter.

* * *

I woke up in a spacious white room with the curtains drawn back. It was about 2 in the afternoon and I was in the hospital. "Stupid hospitals, those doctors and needles give me the creeps", thought the blonde headed boy. He had come back yesterday from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and was severely injured by a chidori through the right lung.

Flashback

He tapped into the Kyuubi's power and started regenerating, but while that was happening, he was at Sasuke's current level. So after throwing some words at each other and beating each other senseless, they both went to their limits. Sasuke with his Curse Mark level 2, and Naruto with 2 tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. Both had prepared their signature moves, Chidori and the Rasengan, and propelled themselves at the other, Sasuke hoping to kill Naruto, and the blonde hoping to incapacitate him, or maybe the Kyuubi wanted Sasuke dead. Either way, the Rasengan won over the chidori, and severely injured Sasuke's chest before Naruto dissolved the chakra. Kakashi appeared shortly after the black haired one was unconscious, and took him from Naruto forcefully, after glaring at the blonde hatefully. He left with Sasuke, while leaving Naruto to walk home on his own with a severe wound that could be infected, and possibly Life Threatening.

_/flashback end_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in" said, (said) blonde. An Anbu walked in and casually announced, "You are requested at a council meeting, _demon_." Naruto could practically _feel_ the venom in his words. "All right all right, let me get dressed." Seeing the Anbu not moving, he adorned an irritated look and yelled, "Do you plan on watching a 14 year old get dressed you stupid pedophile?" at this the Anbu left rather unceremoniously while the boy changed into his clothes. He decided to drop the jacket and just go in his black t-shirt.

Arriving at the council room doors, he followed the normal procedure, knock 3 times and wait for them to allow you entry. He wasn't normally one to be patient, but these people hated him, and could almost directly torture him if they wanted to. Almost as in, they have shopkeepers over charge him; have him kicked out of stores, etc.

"Come in" called the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. He opened the door and was met with cold and hateful glares from the civilian council, and just empty stares from the shinobi side. They didn't have any problems with him, the shinobi that is, it's just that he didn't get on the good side either. To Hiashi Hyuuga, he was a peasant. Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, he was just an average boy.

"I have some bad news Naruto," said Tsunade sadly. One of the civilian council members chimed in "It being bad depends on who you ask." With an evil grin. The Hokage glared so intensely that the councilman almost fell out of his chair in fear.

"Please Lady _Hokage_," started Danzo, "Let me tell the boy of his problems. We don't want to see you get so upset over it." He said smiling. Frowning while blinking back tears, Tsunade waved him on. "Boy, so that our time isn't wasted dawdling, you have been banished from Konoha for attempted murder on Sasuke Uchiha. You are to leave by tomorrow morning." A few council members chuckled at his misfortune.

Naruto stood there shocked, 'How could they think it was an attempt at murder, no one was there…. Kakashi!'. Naruto frowned in contempt at his so-called teacher.

He then looked towards all the council members and glared so darkly, a few of them shrunk back in fear. 'The demon has never looked at us that way before, maybe he snapped,' thought the lot of them. "You idiots have made your last mistake, you just got rid of one of the most potentially dangerous people in the world, and kept a stuck up, world hating, emo prick. So be it, I'm through with this damned village. Should you ever need help, I will gladly say 'Screw off'. Should there ever be a crisis in the village, I will only help the ones I care about, which is none of you civilian councilors." Stated Naruto.

After the meeting, Naruto was called to Tsunade's office.

"Is there something you need Baa-Chan?" asked Naruto

Tsunade sighed and said, "Since your are banished from the village, I'm supposed to ask you to return your headband, as you are no longer a ninja of this village."

"Cant you just say I got angry, and threw it into the lake in the woods or something? I want to have something to remind me of the good times here."

She smiled and nodded her head.

Naruto's face turned calm and held a blank stare before asking, "So why was I banished, I mean, why wasn't it overruled?" The Hokage new this question was coming, and said, "Well obviously the civilian council voted for it to pass, not one of them didn't actually. And I opposed them so quickly it wasn't even a surprise. But what gets me is that the shinobi council didn't do much to try and overrule it. The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi family opposed it, but Hiashi wanted you to be banished, he said that you were negatively influencing his daughter, and that it was the reason she was so weak."

Naruto nodded, understanding it all.

"I suppose I should go home, and pack before I go and say goodbye to everyone, except Sakura and Sasuke along with Kakashi."

Tsunade's face took on a confused look. He noticed and clarified, "Kakashi is the one who said it was attempted murder, because me and Sasuke went all out, and I beat him, Sakura attacked me and told me I was a demon and that I should die because I hurt her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke is out of the picture altogether because he started this whole mess by wanting so much power."

She looked surprised before becoming angry and said, "Kakashi and Sakura will be dealt with, you just go home and prepare, I'll meet you by the gates tomorrow."

And with that, he left for his apartment.

It was November 16, at 9:53 in the evening.

Naruto was laying on his bed, looking out the open window at the moon.

He looked past it to the stars and thought, "You stars get to be with each other all the time, and yet you never fight one another. Should one of you burn out, another one joins the family. I'm almost jealous because I wish I could enjoy such things, you sort of resemble the village, all together and enjoying one another. I guess that means that I'm the moon, hated by the stars for being different, you shine brighter than the stars, and you are hated for it, I was a sacrifice and saved them all, yet they hate me."

He stopped and continued staring off into space before shaking his head, smiling lightly,

"I should stop talking to inanimate objects before someone hears me."

'Time to sleep, gotta be ready for tomorrow.'

And so he drifted off into sleep, unaware of what's to come.

* * *

Poll 1:  
Who Should Naruto be paired with?  
Ino:  
Sakura:  
Hinata:  
Anko:  
Kurenai:  
Tsunade:  
Shizune:  
Ten Ten:  
Temari:  
Yugito:

I know I forgot some, but they're not in there  
because I _forgot_ them.  
Put a comment in for who I forgot.  
Vote Now!


End file.
